Oddest
by TheWolfmanJack
Summary: Long since cursed, regularly undergoes changes, each more extreme than the last, what will this mean in the future, and what will it cause between him and Hiccup? ToothlessxHiccup pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's job as a blacksmith's apprentice was taxing work, not to mention highly time consuming, especially for someone of his physique. Often days would find him alone in the forge, sometimes early in the afternoon, when he should be eating lunch, or maybe late into the night, occasionally forgoing sleep altogether to catch up on surplus labor. Yes this was the life of a blacksmith's apprentice, and if not for being the chief's son, would have been the life of a blacksmith as well. However Hiccup didn't begrudge Gobber or his father for it. Although the man did have strange justification for it at times.

"Hah, it's good for you son, it builds muscle and character, it'll help, you'll see!" He would say, jovially slapping him on the back with an oversized hand. That was three years ago, and if there was any merit to his statement, it had long since been disproven by Hiccup's twiggy form.

Come to think of it, Hiccup may have actually gone on to be the new blacksmith; there weren't any others training under Gobber, and Hiccup had never really shown the traits of a respected chieftain, elaborate beard, massive biceps, aggressive personality and the ilk. But that was before he broke three hundred years of tradition and forged a peace between his people and their mortal enemies: the dragons.

Hefting another sword from a pile he had designated 'needed sharpening', Hiccup carried it to the grinding wheel, pumping the pedal a few times to get the wheel turning before placing the nicked edge to the stone. At this point Hiccup was arguably the most important person in the village, arguably mind, he wasn't about to go about trying to usurp his father, that was simply asking for trouble, and death, yeah, death. Hiccup had heard stories about previous chieftain's sons attempting to seize the title early in an effort to prove themselves, much of the time they succeeded, but for those who failed... Let's just say Hiccup wasn't particularly keen on the idea of public flogging.

Not to mention Hiccup didn't really want to be the chief, the idea of being responsible for the well-being of an entire village was kin of jarring. In his current state, Hiccup struggled with keeping himself out of trouble, how could he handle an entire village? Besides, as it stood, Hiccup held a position on par at least with Stoick himself. Hiccup held a certain dominion over the dragons, they revered him and Toothless as their savior, having freed them from the tyranny of the Green Death, if Hiccup was to lose their trust, the dragons would all but annihilate them now.

Hiccup finished sharpening the sword, running his thumb lightly over the fresh edge as he observed it in the candlelight. Satisfied with his handiwork, he hung it up with the other battle ready weapons that seemed to be getting less use as of late. Looking back at the now dwindling pile of weapons, Hiccup couldn't help be feel slightly elated. As he overlooked the stack, he realized there were fewer there than usual, meaning he would be able to finish ahead of schedule. Squatting down to select the next item for maintenance, Hiccup noticed something out of place. A leather wrapped handle attached to a block of metal.

"No." Hiccup breathed.

Gripping it, he pulled the hammer from beneath the pile of other weapons, making a considerable racket, but at this point Hiccup didn't care. Looking it over, he realized his fears had been confirmed, the hammer had a significant crack in it, the gouge spread from the face, over the top, through the body, and almost down to the handle. Tossing the weapon two-handed onto his workbench, Hiccup contemplated his options, he could either completely detach the head and smelt and re-cast the head altogether, or melt some scrap iron to patch the crack. The problem though, is that either option would require the use of the forge, and he had stopped stoking the fire to it quite some time ago, so now only weakly glowing coals sat in it's belly.

Sighing as he located the bellows and began bring new life to the glowing coals, Hiccup remembered how he used to react to things like this. One of the first times it happened he opted to hurl the closest object across the room, when working in as a blacksmith, the closest thing was usually a weapon, and tossing it only created more work; having to repair the freshly damaged weapon and clean the ensuing mess.

That was quite some time ago though, and Hiccup quickly learned merely doing the work was usually easier than complaining about it. However, that didn't keep this task from taking a rather considerable amount of time, if he was lucky, it would take all night, if he was unlucky, he would be here until early next morning.

Sighing once more and getting up to continue with his work, Hiccup couldn't help but smile and have a little chuckle to himself. He didn't know why he kept re-hashing these things in his head, he had long since dealt with this problem, if anything it wasn't even the hard work that got to him, or even the time consumed with the tasks. If anything bothered him, it was the boredom, the sheer loneliness of embarking on a repetitive task.

But he had his way of passing the time, in the past, Hiccup had used his time in the isolation of the forge to practice singing. Initially it started as humming, because he wasn't able to match notes to save his his life, not to mention he was tone deaf to boot. However, with enough time by himself, he had honed his voice considerably.

Clearing his throat as he made his way back to the forge, he began a verse of his favorite song.

"Gafflwn Dihenydd," Taking the song at it's intended Adagio tempo, these two archaic words stretched, hanging in the air long enough to begin echoing and finally reverberating off themselves.

Moving onto the next task, he moved up to the bellows, and began to work it in time with the beat he carried.

"o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu,"

Hiccup let out a breath of contentment, truly at peace with what he did. Often times he thought about what things would be like if he was a different person, if maybe he had been the son his father had wanted all along, if he hadn't shot down Toothless that day. Or maybe if he had- Hiccup shuddered at the thought. If he had taken Toothless' life when he had the chance. Hiccup didn't want to think about it, so he pushed the thought from his mind, occupying himself with his work and his music once more.

"Falch ydy ni i drochu, Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni."

-break line-

Toothless looked down upon the small building that Hiccup resided. It wasn't unusual for Hiccup to stay at work late into the night, but it nonetheless weighed heavily on him. Despite being nigh inseparable, Toothless couldn't help but feel that Hiccup was away from him too often. Granted, they spent most mornings together training the new dragons and their partners, and they would spend their nights together, sharing body heat in the harsh Berk nights. But despite all that time spent with one another, Toothless couldn't help but feel there was a certain distance between him and his boy. And so he found himself perched upon the roof of the boy's home, looking down into the heart of the village, to where his boy resided.

It was a quiet night, Toothless noticed, and yet there was something, rather wrong about it. Perking up his ears, dulcet melodies carried on soft winds eerily wafted about the village. He wasn't the only one who heard it either, there was quiet respect from every other dragon that lived in Berk, each with head hung low as the crisp music struck them to the bone. This was the third time Toothless had heard it, the first, he was unsure if he had heard it at all. As he had sat curled up on the floor of Hiccup's room, halfway to sleep, the notes drifted in and roused him, but just as quickly as they came, they went, and didn't come again for quite some time.

The next time he heard them though, he was sure of them. His head was hung out the window, eagerly awaiting the return of Hiccup and the soft music reached him once more, it continued for some time before slowly fading away. Now on this night, clearer than any before it, the eerie music once again made it's way to him, and unlike before, it struck something deep within him, Toothless now felt restless despite the time.

With haste, Toothless set out into the night, his heart racing, mind restless, and body apprehensive.

-break line-

Hiccup's gloved hands shook slightly as he gripped a pair of large tongs to grab hold of a stone container that help molten iron, carefully, he poured it out into a mold, sealing it after. Hiccup had opted to cast an entirely new head for the broken warhammer, not only would it last longer that way, but he was less likely to get an earful from Gobber for cutting corners in his work.

Roaming across the work area, he went to his selection of tools and pulled a large punch and ball-peen hammer from it's storage and laid them out in anticipation of his next task. Sitting down while waiting for the iron to cool, Hiccup picked up the verse he had left off at in his song.

"drochu, Traed o flaen i'r Annwn,"

Closing his eyes and lolling his head back against the window sill he sat under, Hiccup continued, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni. "

However, before he could start the song over from the beginning, Hiccup realized he wasn't alone. A dark shadow had passed over him, and through his eyelids, he could tell his light was blocked by a something large, larger than him, undoubtedly, but than again, that didn't count for much.

Unsure of how to handle the situation Hiccup sat there, waiting for whatever it was to make it's move. He couldn't just sit there forever though, because whatever this creature was moving in upon him, closing the already small distance between them. So slowly, Hiccup cracked an eye, the eyes that met him were not that of a human, acid green, with wide pupils, wreathed by sheets of short black hair, from which two stumpy ears protruded, all leading down into what could have been the body of a rather slender Viking, except that glittering black scales covered every inch of it.

"Toothless, what are you doing here? What if somebody saw you like this?" Hiccup said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Slipping in fully through the window, Toothless sat down on the box underneath with Hiccup.

"Your music." The dragon spoke softly.

"You heard that?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

Nodding, Toothless, slipped a clawed hand behind Hiccup's neck, drawing the nervous boy closer as he stared at him. Pressing his lips against the boy's, Toothless parted the gap with his tongue, working in against the moisture, and amidst the passion, Hiccup closing his eyes as he was lost in ecstasy, not noticing that the dragon had been applying steady pressure against him, forcing him back unto he was laying against the box altogether. Pulling away, Toothless looked down at what he had accomplished.

"Don't stop." The dragon whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.-So normally I try to make it a policy to not do author's notes, but I thought this was rather necessary, this was initially only supposed to be oneshot because for the longest time I couldn't get this pairing off the brain, but it was quickly made apparent that the rather abrupt ending was a bit of a slap in the face, so I thought, what the hoo ha, it would seem as if I am going to turn this into something of a multi chapter job, bear with me as I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this and sporadic updates here and there are going to be my manner of operation. Oh, and the recurring song is in Welsh.**

Morning found Hiccup back in his sprawling room, once again, nestled neatly under the numerous furs that kept him warm during the harsh northern winters, tucked firmly beneath them as if by careful hands, which was likely the case. Quickly, he shot bolt upright in his bed, peering about in the dim light as he shook the sleep from his head. Everything seemed in order and in its usual place, his sketchbook and charcoal at his workbench, early morning light filtering through a window poised high in the rafters, and Toothless curled up snugly on a rug beside his bed, massive sides rising and falling as he drew peaceful, consistent breaths through the veil of sleep.

"Yep." Hiccup thought to himself, as he reached down to pet the dragon, scratching it firmly between the ears, "Everything is how it should be."

However, the previous night's events didn't go unbeknownst to Hiccup.

-break line-

"Don't stop." The dragon whispered, mere inches from the boy's face.

Pulling away and planting himself across Hiccup's midriff, Toothless sat there with a wide innocent grin plastered on his face, expression held consistent, an unwavering hopeful gleam shone deep in his gaze.

"C'mon Toothless, get off of me, I've still got things I need to finish." Hiccup said, trying to squirm out from underneath the other body. But to no avail, despite his seemingly small build, the dragon grasped Hiccup and the crate between two powerful legs, palms still spread flat across the young Viking's chest.

As Hiccup struggled, the grin on Toothless' face only spread further.

"Only if you sing for me." Toothless replied, shaking his head.

"Fine." Hiccup conceded, looking off into the forge, not wanting to meet the dragon's intent gaze, groaning and crossing his arms in defeat.

Eagerly, Toothless released the boy, separating from the other and unlocking his legs, plopping without grace onto the straw covered floor at Hiccup's feet, crossing his legs and then supporting his chin on two balled fists.

A certain exasperated annoyance in his body language, he sat up adjusting his vest as he did so, Hiccup once more cleared his throat, finding the notes deep in his chest.

"Gafflwn Dihenydd, o'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd. Ni fydd neb yn ein Drechu, Falch ydy ni i drochu, Traed o flaen i'r Annwn, mewn y gwybodaeth fe godwn ni."

Enthralled, Toothless sat there, captivated by the music that flowed from the boy's form.

"What does it mean?" Toothless asked, not moments after it finished.

"What?" Hiccup said, caught rather off guard to the inquiry.

"What does it mean?" Toothless repeated.

Caught off guard, Hiccup guffawed, running his hand through his hair as he glanced about the forge, attempting to magic an answer from the ether it seemed, sputtering as he tried to recall.

"Well, um, you see, uh, I-I don't exactly know. I heard it a long time ago, and well, I never really bothered to find out." Hiccup said, the embarrassment apparent in his voice.

Leaping up, Toothless embraced Hiccup, squeezing the boy to the point of suffocation.

"I still like it."

"Thanks boy." Hiccup whispered, finally settling into the embrace and letting his body hang limp in the dragon's arms.

Grogginess set in on Hiccup and before he knew it, had fallen asleep on the spot, leaning against the tall figure of his dragon. Smiling down at the boy, Toothless laid him down on the crate gingerly, careful not to wake him, turning back into the room, he went about the forge, closing everything down, hanging the various weapons on their designated spots and locking them up. Finally killing the lights on the walls and plunging the space into darkness.

Making his way back to where he left Hiccup, Toothless grasped the boy, first gripping his shoulders and leaning him up, then cradling the rest of him from the back of his knees, hoisting him up and pressing the smaller body against his own. Adjusting himself in his sleep, Hiccup settled further into the hold of Toothless, shifting as he did so.

Peering once more down at the human boy in his arms, Toothless sauntered off into the night.

-break line-

Hiccup sighed as he recalled most of the night previous. However, it wasn't the only time that it had happened, in fact, it was something of a regular occurrence.

It had happened a long time ago, but had only become known to Hiccup recently. It was common knowledge that Toothless was of the aptly named species of dragon, "The Night Fury," and as such, he was the fury of the night. Striking fear into the hearts of animals, dragons, and humans alike. However, such power wouldn't go unchecked by higher powers. It was the goddess Freyja who had bestowed this curse upon him, or rather, she had called it a blessing.

"The ability to empathize with the creatures you frighten most, as with the renewal of every night, as will you be renewed in body." Or so she had described it.

Of course, it took Toothless a while to understand what this meant, but he learned soon enough. Every new moon or, "the renewal of the night," as Freyja had called it, he became less and less of a dragon, losing features here and there in a hodgepodge manner. It seemed to be only temporary on that night, and it had started with little things. For the first few times, he merely shrank in size, but the changes were more significant with each time it occurred. In fact, his eyes, skin, ears and wings were the last dragon aspects he retained in his most recent change.

But it wasn't always pleasant, Hiccup had been there during one of the most excruciating changes of all, when Toothless' very bones shifted within his body, adopting a more human shape. The boy had woken, startled, but upon recognizing what was happening, had stayed with him the entire night, through the thrashing, the cries of anguish, and the primal rage that was wrongly inflicted upon him, Hiccup had suffered through it as much as the dragon had, and Toothless was beyond grateful for it. The change after had been one of the most enlightening though, where the dragon lost his native tongue, and Viking speech manifested itself within him. The pair had sat up the entire night talking, until the dragon returned to his original state.

Toothless finally enlightened Hiccup as to his, "condition," but didn't express his own fears. For the gods were too fickle to simply bestow something like this upon him so conveniently, just when he would need it. If anything, Toothless would have expected this to rather be the meddling of Loki, yes, an ironic punishment for aggression did seem to become his personality, but of Freyja? This wasn't her usual manner of reveling in the war of men and beast, but she was also goddess of love, so perhaps? No, Toothless had his own suspicions, this was a curse laid upon him years ago, before Hiccup's birth even, she couldn't have been planning for this all this time. But the thing Toothless feared most, would be the loss of true form altogether, for the gods were very fickle, and it would never seem out of character for them to enjoy his suffering. And while Toothless did enjoy the time he spent, indulging himself, he felt very, for lack of a better description, out of body, it was enjoyable, and due to his and Hiccup's relationship, it was now more of a blessing than the curse it once was.

Coming back to the moment at hand, Toothless cracked an eye as he heard Hiccup shuffle out of his bed, Toothless watched as the boy made his way out the room and off to start another day.


End file.
